


Rose Golden Nights

by BadlyWrittenFluff



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenFluff/pseuds/BadlyWrittenFluff
Summary: 'Lemon strawberry daysRose golden nightsI don't know if you feel the sameBut I'm hoping you might'~~~~Aya confesses her feelings to Chisato in a particularly cute and Aya-y way.





	Rose Golden Nights

Aya looks at the pale Pink papers spread all over her desk, they were cut to smaller sizes than their original forms and they were purposefully crumpled in a way that made them look more delicate than uncared for. A DIY channel showed her the way there, though their directions weren't exactly intended towards audiences of love stricken young girls wanting to impress their crushes. It was actually recommended as a handmade gift for mother's so Aya figured if it was mature enough for moms, it'd be mature enough for Chisato. 

Aya looks over each paper, rereading every word. 

She wouldn't change it.

She'd gone over, fretted over these little pieces of paper for a day now. 

All that was left was for her to gather her courage and go to Chisato's house. She'd already checked in. Chisato was there, for the moment, but was getting ready for a big audition. 

It was the perfect timing. Aya could tell her she didn't want it to distract her and to just read it when she got home. A perfect way for Aya to escape her probably rejection. 

Chisato was a lovely girl... And they had a wonderful connection. She knew Chisato admired her, a lot, and it always made her cheeks as Pink as her hair when she got compliments from the blonde haired beauty. Her friend. 

But.... It was never really that simple with Chisato. 

What took them awhile to realize but had bettered their relationship significantly was that... While Aya dreamed and idealized, Chisato thought more rationally, and neither side was wrong or right. They balanced one another and, at least On Aya's end, she felt that the relationship, friendship rather, had made her a better person. They learned that not only her but they both could dream, and had been dreaming for a while now. They made dreams together, with the rest of pastel palettes, too. 

Aya's little sister had snuck up on her and Aya jumps out of her seat when she notices the smaller presence behind her. 

She wasn't annoying like other younger siblings, she never was, and simply asked; "Those are for Chisato-sama? You're telling her?"

"Mmm." Aya nods. "I'm so nervous though." 

It wasn't her intention for her younger sibling to learn of her crush but some things kind of just slipped out when she hangs out with her. Aya could easily keep the secret from the girls she knew to be her best friends, Maya, Eve, Hina, but she wanted her sister to KNOW the very most, especially considering the way her imouto admired Chisato so much, and one day it just slipped out. 

"Why? Chisato-Sama is so nice! She'll be happy!" 

Aya wishes for a moment she could have her innocence back, the way a young child did. 

But... It could be okay. That was true. There was a million ways it could turn out, and Aya was only thinking of the negative. 

Chisato *was* a nice girl, when it came down to it. She had broken from what seemed to be a linear, set out path multiple times. She'd opened up, even when it was hard. Fought for the band, for herself. 

Aya bends to hug her little sister and kiss her forehead. "You're right. I'm going to go to her now. Wish me luck, just in case?"

"Good luck onee-chan!" 

\----

Aya's nerves left for only a brief moment when Chisato answers the door and greets her warmly. 

"Aya-chan? I wasn't expecting you. I don't have much time, you know."

"I...do know." Aya wants to tell Chisato how pretty she looked, makeup a little more glam, hair combed out to perfection for her audition. But her tongue sticks. "Um. Here... This is for you. Maybe don't open it until you get home? O... OK. Bye... "

Chisato takes her by the wrist with the hand aya didn't force the envelope into. 

"Aya-chan? Are you okay? What is this?"

"I'm fine Chisato-chan." Aya reassured.Though, really, Aya wanted to take the envelope back and save herself with every piece of her soul. 

".…if you're sure about that. Do you have any plans for the evening?"

"Not really.. " Aya eyes the pavement waiting until she could escape. 

"Well then. I look forward to opening this gift, Thank you, Aya."

Aya wanted to tell her she didn't really know if it would be a gift or a burden to her but kept her mouth shut, nodding and just walking away. 

\-------

'Lemon Strawberry Days'

Two years from now, this is what I want  
Standing at your door  
A ball dress on  
Two years from now, this is what I want you to be  
A beautiful ball queen dressed up just for me  
Right now, I want to kiss your lips  
Surely you can't say no to something as simple as this  
No staff, no friends, no fans, just us  
Right now, I just want to fall in love  
I know it sounds crazy  
So please don't think  
Just imagine us two  
You the lead actress  
And me, the love interest  
We clash at first  
You're so put together  
And I'm such a mess  
Slowly but surely  
I become your princesss  
We enrich each others lives  
For the very best  
Do you know of a story like it?  
Two year froms now, you are are what I want  
And three, four, five six, because I think you're the one  
Forever my queen dressed up just for me  
Lemon strawberry days  
Rose golden nights  
I don't know if you feel the same  
But I'm hoping you might! 

\--------

Chisato scans the words on the paper a multitude of times after reading it, once, twice, three times. 

She didn't suspect this when she'd opened the paper at all. 

At first she was simply bedazzled by the design of the gift, how pretty it was she thought, taking her sweet time to hang it up across some nails in her wall. There were many little squares of Pink paper connected to one another through little gold ribbons tied through little holes on the side, ribbons that matched the golden glitter speckled along the writing. 

Her sweet Aya had taken so much effort to make something for her, so she was already so pleased. 

Albeit, a bit confused as to why. 

Though she figured just before she started to read that friends just gave each other gifts sometimes. There didn't need to be a birthday or holiday to spark it. Nobody would really be as nervous as Aya to do so, but that was aside the point. 

She'd probably been off to give the other girls gifts too. 

And while at first perhaps there was an unlikely chance she'd been group inviting the whole band to a future ballroom event, when the word 'kiss' came up, Chisato knew that this wasn't the case. 

It was just for her, and it was serious. 

Chisato needs to sit down, she realizes, because while her whole body wasn't shaking, her knees seemed to forget how to hold her weight. 

But then... She wouldn't be able to read the words on the paper and make them feel real. 

They were real though. That was a given. 

That was Aya's beautiful, cute handwriting, that was the way she occasionally wrote ideas for their songs. Staff gave them most of the songs they sing but encouraged their creative thoughts too. 

Chisato could almost hear Aya singing the words. 

In fact, it was a perfect song for the band, if not for the lesbianism and whatnot. 

Chisato reads it again. 

She does what Aya asks. 

She imagines them together. 

And her heart rushes with euphoria that tells her almost immediately that this is what she wants. She wasn't one to be the deeply connected and intuitive with one's heart, but this could not be mistaken... This overwhelming happiness that came when she imagined that very scene, her rushing down the stairs and opening the door. 

Aya, there, hair down and smiling at her, ready to have a wonderful night. 

Chisato thought of what that night could consist of. What she and Aya would like to do... 

She doesn't realise her body had sat itself down since she hadn't done it herself, that it had clutched onto her blanket and brought it to her chin where the red from her blushing face had spread.

"Aya... " she speaks to herself as her stomach burned of a strange sort of desire, romantic in nature. 

Now that she knew it were a possibility, it was like a hole had rapidly formed there in need of any new affection Aya could, would and wanted to give. 

Chisato looks over at the papers again when she snaps out of it. Her daze, that is, her heart was still very focused on the matter. 

Aya did say she had no plans... Would it be so bad to visit her now? It was sort of late... But Aya had seemed so worried. 

Even in the song, poem, it sounded as though she were trying to persuade her. Though perhaps it was a good thing that she did, Chisato was a chronic do-gooder, thinking of what's best for her profession and her public appearance often, versus going with her heart. 

If Chisato hadn't imagined it, thought about the situation itself, her being with Aya, as opposed to the issues that would arise from it, she didn't know if her mind would be where it was now. 

Just the thought of her and Aya, falling in love. Her limited imagination soared now. And she didn't have to imagine it for long... 

One look at the window showed Chistao it was raining. She checked her phone and it claimed it would only get heavier. 

She pulls on her clothes anyway and hopes her umbrella and coat could withstand. Her parents and sister gave confused Glances, thought she was perhaps upset about her audition and allowed her space. 

Her audition went well. Chisato was pleased with it and there was a possibility she'd get a callback. 

This situation with Aya was something more...

She didn't know what she'd say or do, and that nerve-racking fact stops her in her swift movements for a moment. 

Aya was brave enough to put her heart out.... Chisato needed to be the same amount of strong, but how? It's not like she'd felt the same for as long as Aya supposedly had and she had no script to go by. 

Chisato pushes her feet to move and adrenaline carries her the rest of the way, to her destination through the traffic and the pouring rain. 

She didn't realize how crazy she'd look until Aya's little sister answers the door and even hesitates to hug her with her crazed appearance. 

Chisato considers telling her to wait to announce her arrival, so that she could wipe her face and not appear a drowned raccoon at least. Instead she tells her she'd just knock and announce her arrival herself. Not bothering about her face. Aya had seen her in much worse of states anyway... And yet she still cared this way. 

Aya answers her door and is immediately squealing and ducking away, turning her back. "Chisato-chan.. ?! You can come in but I look a bit messy. I'll just go... "

"Aya-chan.. " Chisato laughs, catching her hand. "I think I do as well."

"What do yo-" Aya turns to her, takes a better look, and jumps a bit. "Chisato-chan wait, why are you here? Did you get stuck in the rain?"

"In a way." Chisato answers before informing her of the real reason. "I read your letter."

"O-oh... I didn't really expect you to read it so-"

Aya was instantly nervous but Chisato's mind focused on another issue. "Aya-chan... Have you been crying? Your eyes are red."

"I... Well, I was nervous... " Aya admits. "Chisato... Can you tell me how you feel now? I Won't be able to take much more... "

Aya stammers and fidgets like she did when she was nervous about something idol related, but instead of aiming puppy dog eyes at Chisato and asking for help, she looks anywhere but up and at Chisato's stare. 

"Aya-chan." Chisato smiles, trying to say her name as soft and sweet as possible. "If it's true, what you say, about it just being us two-"

"It is! I promise, all I want is you Chisato-chan!" Aya interrupts, glancing directly at Chisato now. 

Chisato saw a glare of hope, or determination in her eye. Chisato always loved seeing that look on her face. It gave her hope often, too. And Aya was determined for her now... It was confusing as to why... but she felt grateful nonetheless. 

"Then... " She continues. "I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us."

"Wait... Does that mean??" Aya asks. 

Chisato steps closer to her. Wonders how to touch her friend who was now something more to her. 

A hand there? Maybe there? She ends up placing her fingertips to Aya's cheek and bringing her closer. "Of course. Did you think I'd say no? To you, Aya?"

"I... I didn't know. But I'm so happy!! I can't describe this feeling! I- I.. "

Tears breach Aya quickly and she then begins to blubber like a baby. 

Chisato waits for her to pull herself together, because she always eventually did, before Chisato says "Aya-chan, I don't think I should go back home in the rain. Perhaps I should stay over?"

"Really?" Aya asks, excited. "Yay! We can watch a movie, and then we can do-"

"Aya... " Chisato speaks sheepishly. "We do have a staff meeting tommorow morning." 

"Oh! Oh yeah... " Aya frowns. "I know I should be excited but I just want to spend a whole lot of time with you now!"

"We'll have time to do that next weekend. For now, get in bed and I'll dry off and find something to wear , then I'll light some candles, find something sweet in your fridge, and we can eat and go to sleep together. "

"Candles? Sweets? Really?" Aya asks surprised, her eyebrows and the rest of her face lifting. 

"This is a special night, isn't it?" Chisato justified her idea. It was a stance she'd not normally take. 

"It is!" Aya agreed, before following her orders, springing herself into bed. 

Chisato spoiled her a bit more than she intended that night, the aroma candles abundant and the sweets hand-fed to Aya. Legs made to rest comfortably over her own. 

All Aya could think was how lucky she felt, how beautiful Chisato looked in a shirt that was oversized upon her, how nice it sounded when Chisato called her 'princess'

She recites her poem to Chisato when asked, rose pink blushing and shy and falling. 

Their night was golden and great. 

They fell asleep to the sound of Aya humming, a unknown melody that would go perfect with the words she'd written. 

A perfect tune, it would be. 

And maybe Chisato would suggest they make it one. 

But it'd be just for them. 

Their special song. 

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this is my first fanfiction posted to this website! I used to post back in the day (years and years ago) elsewhere but slowly lost confidence. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Also sorry for the cringey original poem. Gotta live up to my name somehow. :)


End file.
